The present invention creates a device which duplicates a protruding or non-protruding nipple, areola with sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands and is non-surgical.
Mainly due to breast cancer, which can lead to a mastectomy (removal of the breasts, nipple and areola), women may choose to have breast reconstruction which may or may not include reconstructing the nipple. Others may have a Mastopexy (or breast lift) which consists of relocating the nipple, creating permanent scar tissue damage and abnormal looking nipples. The device will allow women to have the appearance of a nipple with areola, sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands. It will appear natural visually and to the touch with or without clothing on. The customized nipple and areola will allow the user to hide any scar tissue by having a wider areola area that will be undetected by the eye and give the appearance of a natural nipple and areola. In some cases with a mastectomy the only way to duplicate a nipple and areola on a reconstructed breast is through tattooing in which you only have the breast surface to tattoo onto. The device will allow a user to have a natural protruding nipple. This will allow the confidence needed to wear certain clothing (or even go without clothing), without it being detected by the eye or even to the touch. The device can be used to protect the nipple from friction after a surgical procedure whereas the user's own nipple is extremely sensitive, or if the nipple is left permanently sensitive.
Other persons may be born with birth defects such as inverted nipples and areola. Some are born without nipples or the areola area. This device, nipple and areola with all of the joint components of a real nipple, will allow the user to have the natural appearance of a real nipple and areola in an erect or non-erect state.
Males can use the device if in fact they were born with a birth defect such as no nipples and areola or abnormal nipples and areola and would like to look as normal and natural as possible with or without clothing on.
Transsexuals and transvestites may want the appearance of a more feminine erect or non-erect nipple without the dangers of any costly surgery and unpredictable outcome of the appearance of the new nipple. The device will give them the appearance of the most natural-looking nipple and areola with or without clothing.
Surgically-enhanced nipples are very costly and dangerous with uncertainty of the outcome. The device will provide the same appearance of a real nipple visually and to the touch. In most cases they will appear much more pleasant and sexually appealing than the user's real nipple. The device will be light in weight and comfortable to wear. The material used in the device will be resilient and non-absorbing. The device will naturally conduct bodily heat therefore feeling as natural to the touch.
Some women may not choose to surgically enhance their nipples and areola because of the fact that it might affect their ability to breast feed an infant. With the device women can enhance their nipples without affecting any current or future needs to breast feed an infant. Women will not suffer from any loss of sensitivity within their own nipple as with surgery, yet have the appearance of the perfect nipple, without a surgical procedure.
The device of the most natural-looking custom-sized nipples will give all of the users the confidence they need to look natural and more sexually appealing to others. Because the nipples are so natural they can be worn and undetected visually or touch that the user was not born with these perfect natural nipples.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321: the device described in this patent application will benefit over U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 is as follows;
The natural nipple of the user varies in size. The natural areola of a user can range in size and shape. The areola of the device in this application can be custom sized in diameter to the user's discretion. Therefore allowing the user to cover their existing nipple and areola with a precise and custom fit. The users may have had a mastopexy or breast lift, which consists of relocating the nipple and areola leaving scar tissue. The user can custom cut the areola with household scissors leaving the areola larger than the user's areola therefore covering any scar tissue from surgery. The user may have two different size nipples and areola resulting from a surgical procedure, birth defect, breast feeding or age, the device can be custom cut with scissors to create even nipples and areola in size and covering existing abnormal or different size nipples and areola. The user may want a larger areola for cosmetic purposes, our device allows the user to determine the areola size of their choice by custom cutting with household scissors. Reference FIG. 1 describing the custom cutting of the device, areola portion. The device description in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 has a disadvantage whereas no custom cutting is allowable. Our's benefits a wider range of users.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 describes the nipple of the device described in this patent application, the nipple can be custom sized in height with household scissors. The nipple can be custom shaped as described in FIGS. 4 and 5. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 does not allow for any custom sizing or shaping of the nipple portion. The user may want the nipple to have the appearance of a non-erect, erect, rounded, square or pointed nipple. With household scissors the user can achieve the appearance of the nipple at their discretion and gives the user confidence while wearing the device.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 describes adhesive affixed to the inner concave surface which in fact limits its use. In this patent application we may provide adhesive circles as described in FIGS. 6, 7 and 8. The adhesive circles has adhesive on both sides similar to double-sided tape. This allows the user to place the adhesive on the inner concave of the device and attaching to the user's breast, chest, nipple, synthetic breast, breast enhancer, breast prosthesis or it can be placed into or on top of a brassiere or any type of clothing or lining of clothing. No relocating of the device will occur. Next the adhesive circles as referenced in FIGS. 6, 7 and 8, can adhere to the top or outer areola of the device in this application allowing the device to adhere to clothing from the top of the device. This would especially benefit a user with sensitive skin whereas the adhesive may irritate the skin of nipple, chest, or breast of the user possibly causing an allergic reaction from the adhesive. Two adhesive circles can be used, placing one on the inner concave surface and the other outer or top of the device allowing the user to adhere the device to the breast as well as a garment or in the lining of clothing. This would provide extra security from the device relocating, this would be especially beneficial while swimming, dancing or during sporting activities where extra movement is accruing The adhesive circles can be custom cut with household scissors to the areola it has been custom cut. The adhesive referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 is preexisting, therefore not allowing the user to select their own adhesive choice, this is critical in user's with sensitive skin where no adhesive can be used. Or where a user can only use a certain based adhesive type. The adhesive circles in the patent application are optional to the user.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321, describes a small grove to duplicate the sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands. The sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands as described in this patent application are small and subtle bumps which mimic realist sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands. Sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands are naturally in a rounded form not grooved. The rounder form of the sebaceous glands (Montgomery follicles) and sweat glands gives the appearance of a natural areola, this would benefit the user that wants natural-looking nipples and areola.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321, the device has a hole disposed longitudinally throughout the nipple portion, the nipple portion of the device described in this application is solid throughout allowing for a more realistic appearance of a natural nipple. After custom cutting and shaping the nipple portion of this device as described in FIGS. 4 and 5, the nipple will appear as natural visually and to the touch. The nipple will be colored throughout the inter nipple portion to match the exterior of the nipple and areola The nipple in this patent application will benefit the user over a nipple with a hole in the nipple giving the user a realistic looking nipple and areola.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321, the device has an indentation on the tip surface of said nipple portion, the device described in this patent application will be smooth therefore even if the user does not want to custom cut and shape the nipple portion, the device will have the appearance of a natural nipple visually and to the touch. Natural nipples do not have an indentation, thus the device described in this patent application will benefit over U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 providing the user with a realistic nipple protrusion.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321, the device described in this patent application whereas the nipple portion can be custom cut or eliminated. The user may want a smooth appearance if they have naturally protruding nipples they can custom cut the nipple portion and eliminate the nipple completely. This would benefit the user while wearing any garment of clothing including a bathing suit or evening gown where a brassier can not be worn. Or with a scar type of brassier where the user's nipple may protrude thus giving the user a smooth appearance and the needed confidence to wear certain garments. The user may want a protective cover to eliminate any chaffing caused by a garment. This would benefit a user while extra activity is occurring such as aerobic, sporting activities and dancing. Giving the user a wider range of use from no nipple appearance, to non-erect, to erect to no protruding nipple. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 would not allow the user to eliminate the protruding nipple portion due to the fact that it has a hole disposed longitudinally throughout the nipple portion.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,536, the device describes the nipple portion having pins inserted into the nipple to provide positioning of the nipple allowing the nipple portion to be bent upward or straight forward. The nipple portion as described in this patent application can be positioned by using the adhesive circles and applying the device on the existing nipple, chest, etc. or above the nipple or in a higher position to give the appearance of a breast that is firm and high thus achieving better positioning of the device. A disadvantage to the inserted pins, the nipple portion cannot be custom cut and shape to the user's discretion. The height as well can be cut to the user's discretion.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,536, the nipple portion is described to be hollow. The device as described in this patent application is the nipple portion is solid throughout and the color is the same throughout thus having a solid nipple the user can custom size and shape the nipple as described in FIGS. 4 and 5. The nipple portion described in this patent application is solid throughout, with the color throughout the nipple portion as well, this benefits the user allowing the custom cutting of the nipple height and nipple shaping. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,536 is hollow therefore no custom cutting can be achieved.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,536, the device described in this patent application whereas the nipple portion can be custom cut or eliminated The user may want a smooth appearance if they have naturally protruding nipples they can custom cut the nipple portion and eliminate the nipple completely. This would benefit the user while wearing any garment of clothing including a bathing suit or evening gown where a brassier cannot be worn. Or with a scar type of brassier where the user's nipple may protrude thus giving the user a smooth appearance and the needed confidence to wear certain garments. The user may want a protective cover to eliminate any chaffing caused by a garment. This would benefit a user while extra activity is occurring such as aerobic, sporting activities and dancing giving the user a wider range of use from no nipple appearance, to non-erect, to erect. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,536, the nipple portion cannot be eliminated due to the fact that the nipple portion has pins in it, the pins would protrude if any cutting was done therefore limiting its use of a nipple cover to provide a smooth appearance while in clothing.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,464, describes a surgically-implanted nipple and areola, which must be implanted by a surgeon, thus being costly and unpredictable outcome of surgery. After the nipple and areola is implanted, the users still must apply makeup on the existing skin which will rub off if touched by an article of clothing or skin of another which is impractical. The user can have the skin tattooed which is costly and painful, and still does mimic a natural nipple and areola. If the tattooing is not done to perfection, the user must accept the outcome, therefore still not having a natural-looking nipple and areola. The device in this patent application will give the user the most natural-looking nipple and areola in a painless, non-premeditate manner. The user can wear the device described in this patent in a long-term situation and remove only for hygiene purposes. The device can be easily cared for using soap and water to clean. The device will be made of a resilient material.